Noël, fantasmes et crises cardiaques
by Imagie
Summary: Draco est obligé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, ce qui l'ennuie fort. Seule consolation, il va pouvoir s'amuser aux dépends de Weasley... Ou pas.


**Noël, Fantasmes & Crises cardiaques**

Qu'est ce qui a prit à mon père, vous pouvez me le dire, vous? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais alors là, vraiment aucune! Franchement, me faire ça à moi! Le grand Drago Malefoy, coincé à Poudlard pour Noël, sans parents, sans famille, tout seul. Moi, obligé de rester dans cette école durant les fêtes?! Il doit vraiment avoir une très bonne raison pour m'infliger cela, mon père.

« -Tu sais, Drago, on nous a confié une mission, à ta mère et moi, nous sommes obligés d'aller là-bas et je ne te laisserai pas le Manoir tant que tu ne sera pas majeur! »

Et blablabla... Lorsqu'on sait que ma majorité, c'est dans deux mois, on rigole. En attendant, je suis toujours bouclé ici, dans ce vieux château, avec le vieux fou, une bonne partie des enseignants et les quelques abrutis qui ont l'habitude de rester pour les vacances. Pas un seul Serpentard, bien sûr, ce qui fait que je suis... Seul.

Il y a deux Serdaigle plongés H24 dans leurs bouquins, un Poufsouffle qui leur court après et trois Griffondor. Et bien sûr, avec la chance que j'ai, je me tape les pires : les frères Crivey et ce benêt de Weasley. Les frères Crivey, à la limite, je les effraie, ils ne m'emmerderont pas. Mais la Belette... Beurk! Cette situation est la réplique exacte d'un de mes pires cauchemars, sauf que j'espère grandement qu'une statue géante de Rusard ne sera pas édifié au milieu du parc après le banquet de Noël.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'il fait ici, le rouquin? Sa sœur est partie, elle. Je serai bien curieux de savoir pourquoi lui est resté, mais il est hors de question que je lui adresse la parole autrement que pour l'insulter. J'ai ma fierté, quant même! Genre, moi, le descendant Malefoy, je serai gentil avec ce pauvre crétin de Ronald Weasley! C'est quoi, ce nom, en plus, hein? Ronald Weasley... Pourquoi pas Archibald, tant qu'ils y étaient! Je veux bien croire mon père lorsqu'il m'affirme que les Weasley ont un grain, il suffit de voir comment ils nomment leurs enfants! Par exemple, l'autre, là, Percival... Ah ah, ridicule! Et Ginevra, ils étaient dans leur période « Herbes & Épices », ou bien?

Ouais, enfin, se moquer des Weasley fait peut-être du bien, mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me sortir de ce château de malheur. Cela fait presque une semaine, maintenant. Demain c'est Noël... Je suis sûr que mon père m'a envoyé un énorme cadeau pour se faire pardonner, du style « L'amour que je te porte est aussi gros que ce paquet ». T'en fais pas Papa, j'ai bien compris, va! C'est sûr, après tout, j'ai beau passer plus de la moitié de l'année loin d'eux, je suis toujours un poids trop lourd... Je suis presque convaincu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a filé autant de mission qu'il n'y a de H dans Dumbledore, et qu'ils voulaient juste des vacances.

Je n'ai pas envie, mais alors vraiment pas envie que ce soit Noël. Le problème, c'est que si je ne vais pas au festin, je sens que je vais en entendre parler, moi! Le vieux fou va me courir après avec ses grandes phrases sur l'esprit d'équipe et mon directeur de maison m'engueulera en disant qu'étant le seul représentant des Serpy, je dois montrer l'exemple, blablabla... Donc si je veux conserver un minimum de paix d'ici la fin des vacances, je n'ai pas le choix : il faut que j'y aille.

Comme pour me déprimer encore plus, ma pendule indique sept heures trente, c'est l'heure. Soupire... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me font chier, tous! Ah, je les hais, je les hais, je les hais! Sans surprise, je suis le dernier arrivée. Et comme de juste, il ne reste plus des masses de place, la table n'ayant été dressée que pour une poignée de gens. Alors, en face de MacGonogall ou de Weasmoche? J'aurai tendance à dire que c'est égal, en face de l'une je ne mange pas, en face de

l'autre, je vomi. Quitte à être dégouté, autant avaler quelque chose, hein? En face de la belette, donc...

En fait, je n'avais pas réalisé, mais c'est fort pratique, de manger en face de Tête- De-Passoire-Restée-Au-Soleil, je peux le mettre hors de lui! Mon passe-temps favoris : emmerder Weasley. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'adore. C'est encore mieux qu'avec le Balafré ou le Castor, c'est jouissif! Ça doit être la réaction de Weasmoche qui est si géniale, je pense, sinon je ne m'explique pas pourquoi je trouve ça si drôle... Eh eh eh, alors, que vais-je faire pour bien l'embêter? Déjà, je suppose que rien que parler à Weasley pendant qu'il mange doit l'agacer un maximum, étant donné que ce n'est qu'un ventre sur pattes!

« -Alors, euh, Weasley, on peut savoir pourquoi tu es resté au château pour les fêtes alors que tous tes amis se sont barrés? »

Grand silence à table. Je suppute que me voir faire la conversation à Weasley refile un gène alvin puisque tout le monde imite soit la carpe, en ouvrant et fermant la bouche dans le vide, soit le merlan frit, avec les yeux écarquillés. Le mieux, c'est Weasmoche. Il est plus soufflé qu'un soufflé au fromage, et pourtant, c'est difficile. Je suis sûr que je l'embête, là, à l'empêcher de manger... Ah, quelle douce sensation que celle de la satisfaction de l'emmerdeur!

« -Euh... En fait, Ginny et Harry sont partit chez Hermione et, euh... Elle et moi sommes un peu en froid, en ce moment, alors, euh... Je n'ai pas été invité. Et il n'y a personne chez moi, répond-t-il, hésitant au possible. »

Autours, les conversations ont reprit. Ainsi donc, Face d'amanite-phalloïde et la Sang-de-Bourbe se sont disputés? Oh, les pauvres choux! Je les plains vraiment, si, si! Le couple parfait qu'ils auraient formés est une terrible perte. Le pire, c'est peut-être les enfants : une armada de rouquin à dent de castor, intellos et maladroits. C'est vraiment dommage pour la race humaine...

Je pense que je n'ai pas dérangé Weasmoche tant que ça puisqu'en fait, il continue son repas. Et ce n'est pas un goinfre, loin de là! Je crois même qu'il a mangé moins que moi... Note pour plus tard : vérifier d'où lui vient cette sale réputation et châtier le coupable. J'espère grandement que le coupable est une de mes victimes favorites. C'est dommage, ça ne peut pas être lui. Enfin bref... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de plus embêtant à lui faire subir. Il est trop calme à mon goût, le Weasley, j'aime bien lorsqu'il s'énerve.

Réfléchissons, réfléchissons... Il y a les profs juste à coté, donc pour la provocation orale, c'est râpé. Idem pour ce qui est de le frapper. Eh, mais non! Les enseignants ne voient que le dessus de la table, pas en dessous! J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle idée-euh! Je vais lui mettre un coup de pied en douce sous la table et... Oh non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée! Je vais lui faire du pied! Enfin, pas au sens où s'entend « faire du pied », au sens où se sera pour l'emmerder.

J'explique : si je fais du pied à Weasley, il va sauter au plafond, gêner tout le monde et finalement, il devra partir sans avoir fini son dîner. Et en plus, il sera dégouté. J'espère qu'il sera d'ailleurs aussi dégouté que moi en cet instant, d'ailleurs. Beurk de beurk! Si mon père l'apprenait... Oh, c'est lui qui m'a fait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, je m'amuse comme je peux, moi! C'est entièrement sa faute, voilà!

Alors, euh... Faut dire, je n'ai jamais fait de pied à qui que ce soit... C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée... Rho, pas question de passer pour un dégonflé, nanmého! Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Malefoy n'aura pas fait quelque chose uniquement parce qu'il « ne savait pas »! Donc, je disais... J'avance lentement mon pied sous la table, à la recherche de la jambe de Weasmoche. Je doit avoir une tête de concentration très étrange, puisqu'il m'interroge du regard. Tu vais voir, toi...

Mon pied heurte un morceau de jean, c'est bon. Je me cale sur cette jambe et d'un coup ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, j'en remonte verticalement le long, m'arrêtant au genoux. Je serai bien monté plus haut mais je passais sous la table, petit comme je suis. Les tables de Poudlard sont trop larges. Note pour plus tard : demander à Papa de faire changer ces p***** de tables afin que je puisse faire du pied à la personne en face de moi.

En parlant de la personne en face de moi, le tableau est assez comique. Weasley a une vraie mimique de surprise sur le visage, ses oreille sont rouges briques et ses pommettes se colorent délicatement de pourpre. C'est vraiment très drôle, et si je ne devais pas tenir un rôle je pense que j'exploserai de rire. En plus, la surprise lui va très bien, à Poil-de-Carotte, le rouge lui rehausse le teint. En toute objectivité, bien sûr.

Il me dévisage, médusé. Eh eh eh... Je me retient d'éclater et lui adresse un sourire, disons, pervers. En fait c'est un sourire charmeur puissance mille, histoire d'approfondir un peu les chose entre nous. Ce qui est génial, c'est que personne autours ne semble avoir remarqué notre manège. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, les profs et les autres élèves sont trop absorbés dans leur conversation pour voir quoi que ce soit. Ils ont raté un morceau d'anthologie, c'est dommage. Drago Malefoy faisant du pied à Ron Weasley, voilà qui n'est pas prêt de se reproduire, croyez-moi!

En parlant de se reproduire, quelque chose me remonte le long de la cuisse. Y aurait-il une bestiole sous cette table? Je suis sûr que ce gros balourd d'Hagrid a laissé ses Scrout sortir! Une minute... Ce n'est pas un Scrout! Oh, pourquoi n'est-ce pas un innocent Scrout à Pétard? La chose qui me caresse en cet instant même la cuisse, c'est le pied de Weasmoche. Cet idiot me fait du pied, et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bon.

Ouais, enfin, bon ou pas, on ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Surtout, on ne me regarde pas comme ça, avec cette air candide qui dit « Tu ne veux pas venir t'amuser avec moi? » Weasley qui fait les yeux doux, qui me fait les yeux doux! Et personne ne voit?! Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, messieurs les professeurs, mais il y a ATTOUCHEMENTS SEXUELS NON-AUTORISES A COTE DE VOUS!

Oh, et puis c'est trop bête, je ne vais pas me défiler, quand même? Après tout, c'est Weasley... Alors, comment vais-je répondre à cette nouvelle provocation du camps adverse? Je le regarde, et tout en lui refaisant le coup du pied, je me passe très lentement la langue sur la lèvre supérieure. Le réaction de mon vis-à-vis ne se fait pas attendre : tout rouge, le Weasley! J'ai gagné! Merci public chéri! La lutte fut dure, mais, grâce à notre persévérance et surtout, notre imagination salace débordante, nous avons vaincu!

Ou pas, apparemment. Parce que Weasley, qui est bien plus grand que moi, viens de m'effleurer à un endroit très sensible. Mon Dieu, comment a-t-il fait? Il a les bras aussi long que les jambes! Il fait chaud, ici, non? Je suppose que j'arrive moins bien que lui a dissimulé mon trouble, parce qu'il me refait le coup des yeux de braise, accompagnés cette fois d'un sourire enjôleur. D'accord, je vois le genre.

On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais Weasley est une vrai trainée! Je pensais que sa mère l'aurait mieux éduqué... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire, de mon coté... Oh, je sais! Ce coups-ci, je suis sûr de ma victoire. Je saisit ma baguette, la place dans la main, ce qui m'allonge le bras de vingt bons centimètres. C'est largement assez pour atteindre n'importe quelle partie du corps de la belette, et je ne me prie pas pour le faire. De mon autre main, après m'être assuré que les autres parlaient toujours entre-eux, je fais un petit signe du style « Viens ici », le tout accompagné comme de juste de mon fameux regard sexy. Ce coups-ci, Weasley à même du mal à déglutir, je suis sûr d'avoir gagné, et je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ma buche glacée en paix. Faut pas jouer au plus pervers avec un Malefoy. (Enfin, avec moi surtout, parce que je doute que mon père réagisse ainsi. Pour lui, un bon Endoloris et on en parle plus... Il est un peu « Old School », mon père...)

Je me prépare à prendre une cuillère de la superbe part de pudding (La bûche, finalement, elle ne me tente pas.) qui se trouve devant moi, lorsque j'entends une sorte de gros boum étouffé. Et Weasley a disparu. Je le cherche des yeux, je regarde même vers la porte de la Grande Salle, mais aucune trace de lui. Je commence à m'inquiéter lorsque je sens quelque chose agripper mon pantalon. Oh my bloody fucking good! Il est passé sous la table!

Je me lève d'un bond, faisait sursauter toutes personne présentes autour de la table. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en dessous de la nappe, sans voir que tout le monde me regarde. En dessous, Weasley, les pommettes encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure, un peu essoufflé, me regarde sans comprendre. Décidément, cette couleur lui va vraiment bien. Une image insolite vient se placer devant mes yeux, celle d'un rouquin totalement nu, les joues délicatement rougies pas l'excitation et haletant. Je lâche précipitamment la nappe et fait deux pas en arrière, toujours sous le regard des professeurs et élèves.

« -Monsieur Malefoy, pourrait-on savoir ce qui vous fait si peur? Me demande enfin le vieux fou.

-Moi, peur? Mais non, monsieur, c'est juste que...

-Et d'abord, renchérit la vielle peau de vache, où est monsieur Weasley?

-C'est vrai, ça, reprend, implacable, le crétin à cheveux gras, où est-il passé? »

C'est à ce moment que Ron émerge de dessous la table, les cheveux en bataille et une serviette à la main. Si je ne devais retenir qu'une image de mes professeurs à Poudlard, ce serait celle-ci : choqués, ahuris, en parfaite imitation du poisson mort.

« -Je suis désolé, halète Ron, j'ai fait tombé ma serviette. »

C'est ça, bien sûr. Et elle était dans mon futal, peut-être? Je te crois, Wistili! Mais là, il faut que je sorte, l'image de tout à l'heure est revenue, et elle a emmenée des amies.

« -Monsieur, repend-je en plein dé-sèchement buccal, puis-je sortir? J'ai, euh... Un hiboux à envoyer pour Noël...

-Quoi? Ah, euh, oui oui, faites, Drago, me répond le vieux dingue d'un air absent. »

Je pense que Weasley et moi avons traumatisé nos enseignants jusqu'à la fin le leur vie.

Je me hâte vers la sortie. Mon Dieu, les images se pressent de plus en plus, maintenant il est debout, au sol, sur le bureau de Rogue... Ouf, j'atteins enfin la porte de la salle. Je fais quelques pas dans le couloirs, ne sachant que faire. Retourner au dortoir ou attendre... Quoi? Aucune idée. Je me décide pour le dortoir et en prend la direction. Soudain, je m'arrête, au beau milieu du couloir : vision de Weasley nu, en plein orgasme, criant mon nom. C'est très réaliste, j'ai même le son qui se rapproche de plus en plus...

Ah non, ce n'était pas une vision. Weasley est bien derrière moi, en train de crier mon patronyme dans tout Poudlard. Ce garçon ignore décidément tout du mot « discrétion ».

« -Drago, attends! »

Il m'attrape tel le souaffle moyen et me plaque contre un des pilier se situant en face de la Grande Salle. Et m'embrasse comme un dératé. What's the fuck?!

Notez, ce n'est pas désagréable, hein! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Ron Weasley puisse embrasser si bien... Enfin, il n'y pas des masses de filles à son actif, si vous voulez. Pas une, en fait. Oh! C'est comme si quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière dans mon cerveau. D'accord, d'accord... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a répondu avec tant d'empressement à mes petits jeux...

Sa langue passe le barrage de mes lèvres, caresse doucement la mienne et c'est à ce moment là que je me décide à rompre le baiser. C'est vrai quoi, c'est Weasley! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont le droit de me triturer les amygdales! En fait, il n'y en a pas. Pas encore. Il a l'air tout déçu, le pauvre. Ses joues sont encore rouges de tout à l'heure... Les images commencent à revenir en masse, et sans que je l'ai voulu, je prononce son prénom.

« -Oui? »

Allez expliquer à quelqu'un que non, rien, je viens juste d'avoir une vision de toi et moi en train de faire quelque chose que la morale réprouve fortement.

« -Euh...

-C'est bizarre hein? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, tout à l'heure? »

Aie, sujet qui fâche!

« -Euh...

-Ouais, remarque, c'est aussi ma faute, hein, je n'aurai pas dûs... Mais tu comprends, je n'ai pas l'habitude de... Bref, euh... c'est idiot, mais on fait quoi? »

Sage question. Qui mérite réflexion. Pas de chance, mon cerveau bloque définitivement sur cette image de Ron contre le mur.

« -Je suppose, dit-il es s'écartant un peu, je suppose que je vais dans mon dortoir, hein... Et toi dans le tiens.

-Euh... »

Non mais tu vas parler, abrutit? C'est pas possible, tu fantasmes à mort sur un mec qui est en face de toi, qui te propose la botte et tu restes muet?! Drago Malefoy, ouvre tout de suite ta p***** de bouche ou je te jure que je te réduit en charpie!

« -Euh... Ben nan, enfin euh, j'veux dire... Enfin... »

A bravo, c'est glorieux!

« -Je veux dire, reprend-je avec plus d'assurance, moi, j'ai le dortoir des Serpentard pour moi... »

Il me regarde comme un enfant à qui on viendrait d'annoncer que c'est Noël. Euh, minute, c'est Noël, non?

Je m'approche, effaçant les quelques centimètres qu'il y avait entre nous.

« -Merry Christmas, susurre-je à son oreille en me re-calant dans ses bras chauds. »

Au moment où, à nouveau, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre avec fracas. Pendant un fraction de seconde, on entend les mouches voler, puis un cris et un bruit de chute. De deux chutes. Dumbledore, en, une fois de plus, imitation de la carpe (Va finir Mime Marceau, celui-là!), contemple Rogue et Vielle peau à terre. Puis il lève les yeux, nous regarde et nous dit, avec le peu de malice dont il est capable :

« -Quand je parle de rapprochement entre les maisons... Je ne veux pas dire aussi prêt... »

Et vlam! Boum le Dumby!

En fait, Noël à Poudlard, ce n'est pas si mal. On se dévergonde pendant les repas, on fait avoir une ou deux crises cardiaques à nos profs, ce qui nous fait un beau cadeau de Noël puisqu'ils ne seront pas rétablis pour la rentrée (Du moins j'espère!) et surtout, surtout, on vide le dortoir des Griffy au profil du notre pour réaliser un bon peu de fantasmes à base de rouquin rouges et haletants. Et ça, c'est pas négligeable!


End file.
